Switched
by Fairy Goth Mother
Summary: Water turns to ice, flames turn to dust, day turns to night –but what can be worse than turning into your worst enemy? This is a world where the assassin becomes the hostage, and the hostage becomes the assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: Please be aware that this story's rating is T, meaning contains content not suitable for children. But that doesn't necessarily mean that you'll find contents not suitable for kids. I just want to make sure since this is still in-progress._**

**_Switched_**

"They're much pushier these days." The same lady Lisa had given her book to said before completely walking away. Jackson smiled at the old lady, but it turned out to be a frown to his seatmate, _Lisa Reisert_.

Jackson straightened his head, slightly turned to Lisa, he said. "I didn't want this to get complicated, Lisa." He paused for a while, turned to his left and continued, "I have to assume she's going to read that." He said coldly.

Lisa's heart was beating fast. She felt like a lion was placed behind her –ready to turn her into its prey. "Read what?" Lisa asked, trying her best to pretend she doesn't know what he's saying.

Jackson moved his eyes to Lisa, but he didn't move his head. For a second there he tried to think of a plan _–Anything just to have that book_. Finally, he turned his head to her and knocked her in the head unconscious. But it turned out that the impact got him as well.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Jackson could feel the heat from the window. The brightness of the sun caused his eyes a little soreness. He closed them back and stroked his forehead with his palm. He put his hand down, turned to his right and then slowly opened his eyes.

'_What the…'_ He thought. He was surprised and couldn't clearly remember what happened last night. He touched his forehead again and asked himself why the hell his head is hurting. He turned to his left. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He was seeing himself. _A mirror? _No. He moved backward; back leaning against the wall. _How could this? Why am I seeing myself?_ He thought to himself. He could not believe what he was seeing. He closed his eyes and told himself that this is just a nightmare. And then Lisa's picture came to his mind. _Where could she be?_ The awareness of Lisa running and asking for help made him anxious.

But that fear of loosing her was quickly replaced. _Why am I seeing myself? _He saw himself touching his forehead with his brawny hand. His eyes were closed. No, the man's eyes. His clone. He gulped and tried to move backward. But his back was already touching the wall. The man in front of him opened his eyes, revealing his distinctive blue eyes. No, they were his.

His heart kept throbbing but he couldn't breathe properly… he thought he was going to die here, _like this_. His clone turned to him. He didn't say a word. His clone's eyes were as wide as his right now, like an expression you'll get when you're stunned. The replica opened his mouth, but didn't say a word. _What's going on? _The replica thought.

The both of them began to think but end up looking at each other. The replica raised his eyebrows and broke the ice. "Who are you?" He said. Jackson didn't move or say a word. He kept looking at his clone. "Why do you look like me?" Jackson's eyebrows curved. He started to think about. _Who's the real clone? _He thought. _Is he telling me that I'm the mimic?_ He licked his dry lips then tried to picture the scenes from last night. _Strawberry, _He thought. He licked his lips again and savored the same flavor. Strawberry.

_This couldn't be. _He thought. He withdrew his eyes from his clone then lifted his hands a little to look at them. _Shit. _He had his eyes fixed on a woman's hands; Lisa's feminine hands. He looked at the person staring at him without putting his hands—no, Lisa's hands down, he said, "Lisa?" He said softly only to make it sound like a whisper. The person in front of him had his confused look. "Jackson?" He heard his own voice except that he wasn't actually the one who said it.

"Oh God," Lisa's eyes widened more. _"This is a nightmare, Lisa, so calm down." _Is there any woman in the world who would be overjoyed to wake up one day and find herself trapped inside a man's body? The answer for that is no. "Oh God," She covered her mouth with her new masculine hand and closed her eyes. _This can't be happening._

"Is everything alright, ma'am, sir?" There was a voice. Lisa and Jackson promptly looked up and saw a flight attendant. "You guys look startled." She said tenderly. Her eyes were covered with bewilderment. None of them spoke. Lisa being inside Jackson's body could only sit and stare at her seatmate –herself. The both of them blankly looked at each other while the flight attendant watches the both of them, bemused.

After five seconds, Jackson cleared his throat and said they're alright. "Well then, if there's anything else you need," The air attendant paused and turned her gaze at Jackson's physique for a second and turned her gaze back to Lisa. "Please don't hesitate to ask for assistance." She said with a smile then left.

Lisa swiftly looked at Jackson then said in medium tone, "Why did you tell her we're all right when we're actually _'not'_ alright?" Every time she speaks, all she could hear is Jackson's mannish voice. "What did you want me to say? Tell her we're not what we were supposed to be? That you and I exchanged body?" Jackson responded. His manly voice that has always been adored by girls was replaced with a feminine one. Lisa's voice wasn't bad at all; in fact he finds it very attractive, but just thinking of starting and ending the day inside Lisa's body could kill him right away.

Lisa looked away then looked back at Jackson who has her former image now. "What are we going to do then?" She asked helplessly.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

They got out of the airport and rode a cab to Lisa's house. The driver was constantly looking at the rearview mirror to check what his passengers were doing. They were so quiet that he thought they were planning something dire. He looked at Jackson from his rearview mirror and saw him looking out the window and not looking at his lady companion. He fixed his eyes on the road again and shifted his eyes back at the rearview mirror and looked at Lisa's form that made him notice her natural loveliness. She turned on the radio and a song called _My traveling Star_ by James Taylor was playing.

_My daddy used to ride the rails (so they say, so they say)._

_Soft as smoke and as tough as nails (Boxcar Jones, old walking man)._

_Coming back home was like going to jail._

_The sheets and the blankets and babies and all,_

_no, he never did come back home, never that I recall._

The taxi driver thought they were lover's whose relationship is on the rocks. He couldn't bring himself to understand how a lady as beautiful as her would be neglected.

"So," He spoke. "By the way, what are you guys doing here? Are you here for vacation or something?" Jackson looked up at the driver with blank expression then said, "We're here to mind our _own _business and I thing you should do the same." He said gracelessly. It was obvious that the driver wasn't expecting something like that from the mouth of someone so _angelic-looking. _The driver nod and set his eyes on the road.

_Never mind the wind, never mind the rain, never mind the road leading home again._

_Never asking why, never knowing when, every now and then, there he goes again._

Jackson pouted his lips in annoyance and felt Lisa's stares. He turned his head to hear and saw her giving him a _'what was that for'_ look. He sighed in frustration and then ignores her.

_She had a cat and a dog named Blue (my traveling star, my traveling star)._

_A big old stove and a fireplace, too (old road dog, young runaway)._

_She told me loved me like it was true._

_I knew I should stay, I knew I would go. _

_Run, run, run away. Run, run, run away, boy._

Minutes have passed and they still haven't reached Lisa's place. "Are we there yet?" Jackson asked. He was starting to lose his temper. "Not yet, miss." The driver answered. He couldn't believe this is happening. It's like a nightmare, but only this one looks real to him. "Great," He lifted his petite hands slightly then frowned. "Just great!"

"Would you cut that out and stop acting like a six year old kid?" Lisa clearly said. She saw herself looking back at her with irritated expression. "Whatever." Jackson replied. The driver looked at the rearview mirror to have a glimpse at the two of them. _Kids these days,_ The old man thought.

It was almost lunch time when they arrived at their destination. They got out and Mr. Driver took their luggages out of his car. Lisa looked at Jackson who was busily looking at their house. _Oh well, Guess he won't mind if I pay for the cab_. She smiled quietly and slid her hands inside Jackson's slacks. She felt something hard and she had to assume that it was Jackson's wallet. She took it out and opened it. _"What the…" _Her eyes almost popped out and came out of its socket. "_You got to be kidding me…"_ She didn't exactly know what her reaction should be. _"How did he manage to leave his house and fly to Miami without even bothering to bring money with him" _She thought. _"And what's the wallet for, clown head?" _She closed the wallet and searched Jackson's pockets with his hands. _"There must be something… there's got to be something." _She signed and looked at the driver who was looking back at him. She turned her head and started to search for Jackson. He's gone.

"Your lady friend's already inside." The Driver said. "What?!" She turned to the driver and noticed he was giving her a _'pay me up' _look. She smiled then looked at her wrist –Jackson's wrist. "Here, take this." She took Jackson's silver Rolex that was fixed on his left wrist. She took the man's hand and handed him Jackson's watch. "What? Hey, I can't take this." She ran to her house without giving the man a second look. "Hey! Is this thing real?" The man shouted. She turned around and shouted back, "I hope so." Then she entered the house.

"_Good thing Jackson didn't lock the door." _She thought as she closed the door. When she turned around, she heard glasses breaking. _"Dad"_ She felt her heart skip a bit and wasted no time. She ran to where she thought the noise came from and was stunned to see her father and herself –No, Jackson laughing. "Don't touch anything, sweetheart. I'll handle this." Said his dad and walked away in search for a broom. _"He didn't even see me…" _Lisa thought. "Ah," She turned to Jackson when she heard her own voice. "There you are." He said smiling, but had to draw his smile back when he noticed his own face expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Lisa looked at him and said _nothing_. "Good." He paused for a second. "Do you still remember what we discussed in the airport?" He asked. Lisa nodded. Her face expression was blank.

"Oh," Joe Reisert came back with a broom in hand. "You must be Jackson." He supposed smiling. He placed the broom on the kitchen counter and walked to Lisa whom the old man believed to be Jackson. He reached out his right hand and shook Jackson's hand.

Jackson knew Lisa wanted to hug her father and tell her everything. But they made a deal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." That was all she could say. The old man smiled then said, "Have you two had lunch?" He asked then continued. "My daughter is a good cook. She makes the best fettuccine in town." She heard his father boast about her kitchen skills. Well of course this isn't really the time to be flattered. If her father tells her—Jackson to make fettuccine, there's no doubt that everything will be nothing but a mess.

She doesn't even know if Jackson knows how to cook –or knows how to pretend to cook.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Jackson made fettuccine and chicken breast soup for lunch which I can say was really good –truly the best fettuccine and chicken soup I've ever had. Well of course, the three of us had our _buttocks_ glued on the couch the whole day while drinking dark coffee and answering dad's crossfire of questions like what do I—I mean…Jackson do for a living or where does he live and so on and so forth. And for dinner, Jackson made paella and smoked salmon –that's why I had to run to the nearest grocery store to buy free salmon. Good thing Jackson knows how to cook –he's a far better cook than I am actually.

Guess it wasn't that bad to be a guy after all. I mean… having a woman to cook you good food and let her wash the dishes while you sit around and watch your favorite show. Not that bad at all. Well… except the _dreadful experience _I been through when I went to the bathroom to pee. Absolutely the _scariest _part of my life.

So I guess I just have to assume that everything will be back to normal tomorrow. But before that could even happen, I have to hide the knives and get my father's gun so I can hide them before Jackson could see them first.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz


	2. Chapter 2

**Lisa**

The whole place was filled with red roses when I got home from work that the living room looked like a studio where they shoot love scenes; just like in the movies where the leading man would _make love_ to his leading lady and end up in the bed curled in each others arms. The place was almost perfect for a romantic film.

I closed the door and delicately searched the warm place with my eyes. I walked further and had the intentions of picking up a rose and placing it near my nose to scent the _wonderful_ aroma it gives. Like what I've said, everything was_ near _perfection. As I reach for a rose laying on the wooden end table, I heard infuriating sound coming out of nowhere. My eyes slowly opened and the picture of a romantic night was gone and was quickly replaced by a _blurry _image and _deafening _surrounding.

I was back.

I sat down, wiped my closed eye with my hand then stretched my arms up. "Hmmmnn," I moaned and was definitely sure that it sounded like a man's voice. _Very seductive, _I thought to myself.

The grating sound faded away. "Good morning," Was that right? Did I just hear my own voice? My eyes swiftly opened and they landed on a woman busily cleaning up the floor. Her slender back was facing me. She was wearing a pink sexy tank top and eight to ten inches jean short. My eyes almost popped out and came out of its socket when I noticed that I could see the curviness of her buttocks –_my buttocks_.

For a second there, I watched her as she sways those round and soft sex. Wearing something like that had never crossed my mind –ever. But it seems like they feet me well –Or maybe I just think they do. "What do you think you're doing?" With an ostrich feather duster on hand, the woman's slim body slightly turned around then she said, "Cleaning." She answered shortly then went back to what she was doing. "Yes it's quite obvious that you're cleaning. But do you actually have to wear something like –" I paused for a second so I could properly look at what she's wearing. "That?" My brows were lifted.

She turned around again then gave me a look. "Oh, this?" She rolled her eyes and put the duster on top of the fireplace without turning her back on me. "Looks good on me huh?" She said softly as if she intended them to be as soft as they could possibly be. _"Jackson, are you seducing me?"_ I asked. My mouth dropped open when I noticed her hands were touching her breasts –_my breasts._

"Hm," I wasn't sure if the moan came from my mouth or hers, but what I do know is that I could feel something lifting up. I looked down and my eyes landed on my pajama pants. _Oh shit!_ I've never felt something like this before. I could feel my new sex feeling the smoothness of my pajama as it lifts more by itself. _This can't be happening._ Her beautiful young body made her new sex's erection even worse. The feeling was frankly odd, but odd in a good way--- I think.

I gulped.

No, Lisa. No. Do not be seduced by Jackson. He's using your own body against you. Yes, that's right. _But what is this feeling, really?_ I couldn't understand what's happening to me. I've never been seduced nor looked at any woman's body that way before. _Is it because I'm a man now? _

No!

"Hey! No touching!" I stood up and slapped her hands away.

"Hey! What was that for?" She exclaimed.

"We had a deal, remember? No touching whi—" Jackson always has a way of cutting me off.

"Yes I remember, but I am sure you've touched mine too." She said glaring at me.

"Pardon me? Why would I even waste my time touching this ---" I looked down and noticed that my sex has already calmed down. "this thing!"

She looked down for a second then lifted her head up again. "Oh don't act like you're such a clean person, Lisa." Jackson said.

"What?!" Before I knew it, we were already fighting.

"Oh come on, come on, Lisa. I'm sure you've fantasized about my body… didn't ya?" She was provoking me.

"Are you serious? Ha!" I gave out a fake laugh then continued. "You know what, mister? Cocks are the most terrifying part you'll every find in a —" My mouth dropped wide apart when I saw dad standing next to the open door.

"What's going on here?" He stood still and was giving us the _'answer me now' look._

"Uh," I took a deep breath then tried to collect myself. But how could I collect myself if I'm actually not myself?

"Why are you guys talking about men's manhood?" He was confused.

I looked at Jackson and was expecting he could think of an answer –anything. But there was nothing….

I looked back the man standing next to the door and started to think of an excuse. "Well," I broke the silence. "You see Da—I mean… Mr. Joe… I uhm…" I gulped again. "I ---" Quite frankly, I didn't know what I should say… or if I should even say anything. Good thing Jackson's good at cutting me off.

"He's a—" She paused then curled her lips. "He's preparing for his… speech." She said. "Yeah that's right." I looked at her and saw he was looking at dad, "Isn't it?" She looked at me and then I felt dad's stares.

"Yes. –That's ….perfectly right." Dad slightly opened his mouth and gave out an _'Oh'_ sound.

"I see…" He shook his head. "Well then. Just continue your speech about--- what was it about again?" He looked at me. On the corner of my eyes I could see Jackson staring at me. I knew he wanted me to look at him and tell me to just say something, but my neck wouldn't move.

"Speech about –body parts." I paused. I wasn't sure if I said the right thing. "Human body parts." I added.

"I see." Dad paused to look at Jackson who he sees as his daughter –me.

"You guys just continue what you're doing. I'm on my way to the grocery store. Do you guys happen to want something?"

Jackson and I looked at each other. _I can't be alone with this guy. He's nuts. _But leaving him would do me any good? No. I can't leave him alone. What if he tries to— No no no! You can't stand a chance, Jackson.

"Uhm, no." I answered then stared at Jackson. "Right, Lisa?"

Jackson nodded then I heard Dad saying that he'll be back before lunch and telling me—no, Jackson to prepare lunch. We both nodded then dad took his black coat hanged on the wall.

When he left, I looked at Jackson who has just started to clean the painting with a duster. "I hope you don't intend on wearing that the whole day." I said.

Jackson turned around and said, "Why not? I look gorgeous in this dress."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Author's note:**** Don't forget to leave your comments. Thank you for reading. By the way, should I continue or not? I just want to know... that's all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THIS:**

**I read **_**Lust4Edward's**_** comment and I like his suggestions. Well… frankly speaking I was kind of planning to do that even before uploading this story's first chapter, but I was afraid that some might not want to read a fan fiction that has a T rating and… maybe higher than T. I really need your cooperation right now so please tell me what you think. **

**And I would also like to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Jackson**

Who would be glad to be trapped inside a woman's body? Inside your hostage's body? Well… maybe perverts will. But not me –I'm a professional. Okay, fine. So maybe I was a little _'thrilled'_ to be able to see a woman's naked body in front of the mirror or touch the softness of her skin without _'her'_ getting angry and punching me at the face. But still… this is insane –a nightmare –a pretty good one though.

My first day here wasn't really that terrible –… cooking and cleaning wasn't that bad at all. Plus I get to sleep on Lisa's soft bed while she dozes on the hard couch in their living room. Her bed was covered with silky pink mantle which must be her favorite color. Next to the bed was an end table with a picture frame on top of it. _This must be her when she was –five? _She was wearing a plain apple green t-shirt and knee-length military green skirt. Her hair was pinned perfectly. Next to the little girl stood a lady in her mid twenties, and to her left stood a man two or three years older than the woman. It wasn't hard to recognize that she was with her parents, --and she was happy… very happy.

It was very late when she knocked on the door just to tell me that we need to talk. Lisa was wearing her dad's pajamas that perfectly fit my body. Hm, that's fascinating, I thought.

"What do you need?" I asked. Her voice was always soft even when she's angry or annoyed –That's why I feel like talking now.

Her eyes traveled up and down. "Glad you're wearing something," It was really weird to hear my own voice and see my own shape staring and talking at me.

"Why, do you sleep naked?" I asked with a smile.

Lisa didn't say anything. She stormed inside the room then slammed the door behind her. "Look," She paused. "I know this may sound ridiculous… but uhm…" She paused again. I saw my own face burning red like a tomato. I kind of knew where this is leading but choose to stay quiet. "Look, all I want to know is if you—you know…" My original face could hardly be identified. I don't know how to describe this but all I know is that I look –_hilarious_. Like a little boy gone red after seeing his all time crush wave at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said then she gave me a meaningful look.

"Have you by any chance –gone to the bathroom?" Bingo! I got you now _Lizzie_.

"Well yes I have. Why, don't you go to the bathroom before you sleep?" I teased. I noticed the redness of my former face was becoming clearer –but I could feel fire on my new cheeks as well. _Am I blushing?_

"Stop asking me questions! Be a gentleman for once in your life and answer mine!" She was furious. So this is the look that gets every woman's attention –simply striking.

"If you want to know if I went to the bathroom and happened to see your naked body in front of the mirror, the answer to that is yes. Now what's the next question?" I said quickly that she could hardly understand. She was too stunned to even say a word. "Now let me see," I paused then look up at Lisa. "Do you want to know if I explored them with my new diminutive hands?" Was I scaring the shit out of her?

"Don't you dare –don't you ever dare!" Yes she was scared.

I smiled and said, "If I did will you kill me?" I asked shortly and without emotion. "You can't, can you?" I was teasing her again. This teasing stuff sure is fun especially when you know your victim can't do anything to hurt you –and it feels good.

She was speechless.

"Lisa," I broke the ice. "I'm in your body now and god knows I can't clean this body without touching them with my hands." I said. She looked down at me. "And besides, who would want to touch your body? –You're purely…" I looked down a little just to look at her cleavage then looked back up at Lisa again. "Not my type."

"Pardon me? Urg! And do you think I care? I don't give a crap if you like me or not because there is no way that I'm going to like you!" She was pretty much not in the mood now. Now I'm starting to wonder if I said the right thing. Is she hurt that much? I don't get why girls go wild when guys tell them they're not their type? Is that such a big deal? "Urg! You're asshole!" She lifted his leg and positioned it as if ready to kick. I look up at her again and noticed she withdrew it back. But she wasn't finished with me. She knew if she kicks me, the contact will only give scratch to her skin. "What?" I asked. It wasn't really meant to make her angrier, but it turned out that it did. Lisa lifted her hand –my original hand and slapped my original stomach.

I wonder if doing that made her feel any better. I was and that's for sure. "Happy?" I asked.

She ignored me and said, "Let's make a deal." She paused for some air. "We can touch our body_ 'only' _when taking a bath –understood?" Is she serious? "And if you dare touch my body for something else, you'll die! Do you understand?" She was angrier than before, but she tried to keep her cool. No touching for something else? Is this something like 'You can look but you can't touch' thing? I wanted to ask her but I knew she'd disallow me to look too so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Crystal." I said. "Now, do you mind? A lady shouldn't stay all night talking to a man." I paused. "Be a gentleman and let the lady sleep." I said clearly.

"You don't really want me to sleep downstairs, right?" She asked with a hint of solicit.

"Hm," I paused and pretended to think. "Yes. That's perfectly where you should be." I said, opened the door then gently pushed him out of the room. Pushing anyone wasn't really that hard for me –but seems like pushing yourself is much harder. "Good night." I said then slammed the door.

The next morning, I rushed downstairs and began to make breakfast. I was half my way done with the omelets when Lisa's dad greeted me. "Good morning, dad." I greeted back. And then I remember what Lisa told me yesterday in the airport.

_Note number one: Always remember to kiss dad on the cheek every morning and ask him how his sleep was last night._

Ignore the kiss part. "How was your sleep last night?" I asked as sweetly as I could and continued with my eggs –omelets I mean.

"Wonderful, sweetheart." He walked to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. Gross, I thought. I closed the stove, took the pan then put the omelets on an empty plate. "Breakfast is ready" I said and walked to Lisa's father who was busily reading the newspaper.

_Note number two and three: Always ask dad about the news and do not forget to fill his glass with orange juice and not coffee._

"What's the news today?" I asked. I put an omelet on his plate then put the plate down on the table and poured orange juice in his glass. _I shouldn't be here_. In fact I don't even know why I am here in this house and doing all this _daughter-job-thing_ when I should be out there killing people with my gun. This is nuts. I sat down then the old man began to speak.

"Cooking oil price drops down." He paused, turn the page then said, "Sallie's Bakeshop now sells Orange Pie." He stopped, put the newspaper down and drank his orange juice. "Where's Jackson?" The old man suddenly asked then carried on with the newspaper. I am Jackson. I wanted to tell him… but I know the old man won't believe me.

"Still sleeping." I said as I pretend to eat. I like eggs, I always loved eggs… but I just hate the taste of it. It makes me want to vomit. The old man's report didn't satisfy me –at least the real Lisa would. –And who cares about orange pies? Don't think Lisa does. "How about Politics, anything new?" I asked calmly. Not that I care much about Politics, I just don't have anything else to ask the old man.

"Still the same," Was Lisa's dad's response. A few moments later the phone began to ring. I dropped my fork on the plate then walked to the phone.

"Hello," I spoke first.

"Hello, May I speak to Mr. Joe Reisert?" Came a strong voice from the other line.

"Yes, just one moment." I put the phone down a little and covered the tip with a hand. "Mr—Dad, there's someone on the phone who wants to speak to you." I said a bit loud. Two seconds later the old man walked to where I was then took the phone from my hand.

"This must be Frank. He said he'll call today." He said with his one hand covering the phone. I nodded. _Do they really have this father-and-daughter-telling-everything-to-one-another kind of deal? _"Hello," He answered the phone, eyes fixed on mine. I gave out a meaningful smile then walked back to the dinning room.

Not less than five minutes the old man walked back to the dinning table and sat back on his chair. I looked up at him then he spoke, "That wasn't Frank. It was your uncle Will." He paused then drank his coffee. "Oh," I pouted my lips then he continued talking. "He was obviously surprised when he told me that you didn't recognize his voice." He said plainly as he read the newspaper. "Oh, that… I was…" I tried to think of an excuse but I thought of nothing. "Don't worry," He paused then put the newspaper down. "I managed to make an excuse." He smiled then stood up from his chair. "I need to get ready. Today's a big day." He said.

"Big day?" I suddenly asked. The old man stopped from his track then looked at me. "Yes. Today's Thursday, remember?" He said. "Grocery day." He added. I let out an _Oh_ sound again then he walked away. I didn't know they have their trip to the grocery store every Thursday. That's just weird because I go there anytime I need to… not because it's Thursday. I smiled, stood up then looked down. _Who's going to eat all these?_ I asked. The food could hardly be called 'left over'.

After fifteen minutes of searching for a vacuum cleaner, I swiftly went to the living room and started cleaning. I really do not know why I have to do all this work when I can just sit down and watch TV. I turned the vacuum machine off then began with the ostrich feather duster as I sway my body.

"Hmmmnn," There was a voice, _my real voice to be exact. _So Lisa's already awake, I thought to myself. I could feel some movement from her but ignored to and didn't mind looking back. "Good morning," I said without turning back. Lisa didn't reply. She must be impatiently staring at her original sex; her hot, soft and extremely round ass. Hmmm, moaned my mind. I was starting to imagine that it would be much better if I was the one sitting there and watching her sway her gorgeous round buttocks in front of my very eyes. _I bet that would be much better. _"What do you think you're doing?" Came a strong voice. I turned a little just enough to see the expression on his face, and with the feather duster on my hand I answered, "Cleaning."Of course Lisa won't do –no, wear anything like this while cleani –shaking her ass while cleaning. And if she ever would do something like this, she would definitely not do this in front of a man –unquestionably not in front of me.

The rubbish talk led to something more rubbish –and that more rubbish talk led to something much more rubbish. Okay, so is wearing this 7 inches long short and tank top that has _'I'm wet n' juicy' _ at the front part of the shirt could make someone that angry? Why did she have to buy these if she won't even wear them… right? Okay fine. I know she has a lot of clothes that are no doubt much more decent than this once... but still, she has to wear them –proudly if I may say so. And besides, I find her cute in this dress. Really really sexy.

Five minutes after Lisa's dad left for the grocery store, Lisa walked to the kitchen and helped herself. "You didn't cook anything for dad?" She asked. "Yes I did –and your dad enjoyed 'em." I said plainly. We were both sitting down and I was staring at Lisa's half eaten pancake when she asked another question. "Yesterday's meal was fantastic," She paused then took her glass of milk. "Where'd you learn that?" She asked then began to drink. I pouted my lips and waited for her to put her glass down before answering her question. "Well –I told you, Lisa, I'm professional, remember?" I paused then moved closer to her. "I wasn't really cooking –I was just pretending to cook." I whispered in her ear –my ear.

Lisa looked at me blankly then continued with her food. I lick my lips then it was my turn to ask. "How's your back?" I asked plainly.

"The sofa's not that hard if you think my back is broken." She said plainly without looking at me. "So tell me, Jackson." She put the fork down then fixed her gazes to mine. "Why do you put your money in your shoes?" That's the question I could not answer myself. _That's a really tough question, Lisa_. I thought. "I want to know why, Jackson." She was giving me this seductive look –too bad I don't have a thing for men.

Making up answers isn't really a tough job. Too bad lying is not my cup of coffee. "Why did you buy this shirt if you don't want to wear them?" I asked instead of answering her question.

She sighed in annoyance then gave me a look. "I didn't expect you to be this," She lifted her hand then showed me how long half an inch is. "smart, Jackson. Answer my question with another question is just genius!" She was angry –again. She stood up then picked up her plate and glass. "Smartass!" Then she walked to the sink.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked, stood up then walked to her. "I did what you wanted me to do. I cooked your dad breakfast, I cleaned the house and I answered your question." I paused. "Why can't you just answer mine for some peace?" She was glaring down at me again. Being smaller than the person you're talking to really sucks.

"Peace? You want peace?" She asked but her voice was sharp. I nodded. "If you really want some peace then stop touching my body! –Especially my BREASTS!" She was catching her breath after that. Why can't I? They're soft and round… and… and… and of course I can't tell her that. No –not now that I am smaller than her.

"Fine, " I said softly. "But how do you expect me to take a shower?"

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Author's note: So should I change the rating or not?**


End file.
